in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas
is a character introduced in the room of Terraria. He's a ranger who hails from the world of Terraria, but ended up getting kidnapped by Lihzahrds at one point in his life. He specializes in guns and bows. He was made by Trash Snail. Abilities and Weapons *Phantasm: His most powerful bow. Comboed with Holy Arrows, it shoots arrows at the foes and rains stars on them. It's extremely powerful. *Cute Fishron: He can summon a mount that can fly and becomes much faster when wet. *Healing: He's able to heal a target, but it is unknown how he does so. He so far only did so to try to keep Toriel alive. Pokémon * Lucas' Zangoose: His main pokémon. Not as strong as other options, but his Zangoose has been with him from the start, and rarely ever lets him down. So far, he has been showcased in The Room of Undertale when others were showcasing their pokémon, and during his battle against Papyrus and Sans, where he managed to take out Papyrus' Victini before going down to a Hyper Beam from Sans' Genesect. * Lucas' Typhlosion: Another pokémon that's been with him from the start. Typhlosion has, so far, only been seen in the battle against Papyrus and Sans, where he took out Sans' Genesect while it was recharging from a Hyper Beam via an Eruption, winning Lucas the battle. * Lucas' Gigalith: A shiny Gigalith. She didn't participate in the battle against Papyrus and Sans, and was only showcased earlier in the room. Relationships *Barbarian King: Best friends. They act to each other like brothers. They like to pick on each other, but it's very clear that they both love and respect each other, especially since the latter saved the former from his life as a slave to the Golem. While their friendship did become a little harsher after several events in The Room of Undertale (Most notably Barbarian King helping in killing Toriel), they still deeply respect each other, as shown when Barbarian King tried to save him from getting crushed by Omega Flowey. *Flowey the Flower: Lucas is HORRIFIED of Flowey. Before Flowey even introduced himself to Lucas, he screamed at the sight of him, as he immediately knew his true colors. Generally, when he appears, Lucas keeps his distance. Before the battle against Omega Flowey, Lucas believed that Flowey should be terminated for his actions. However, he was unable to do that because everyone else wanted to spare him. After the battle, Lucas was so tired that he decided to let him go. After Flowey was killed, Lucas still fears that he could return, as he has the ability to reset and SAVE. *Mysterious Figure: Lucas is very dedicated to finding out who the figure truly is. Sadly for him, however, this usually ends in failure. The Mysterious Figure disappears before Lucas can ask him anything about him. He feels that the figure cannot hide his identity forever. *Script: Lucas deeply despises Script, since he feels that he ruins the fun for everyone with his stepping ability. He especially started to lose respect for him after cheating as Mario Kart so that he'd always hit first place. He constantly tries to think of ways to nullify his ability. *Papyrus: Papyrus is Lucas's favorite Undertale character, and he very much likes him in the locked rooms. Unlike most other people, Lucas actually enjoys his cooking, despite normally not liking spaghetti. When he was told by the mysterious figure that the gang was going to fight him, he charged to make sure that he wasn't killed like Toriel was. This technically ended in success, as Me teleported everyone to the end of the room before the gang could even get to Papyrus. *GLaDOS: While Lucas does not dislike her, his opinion on her is quite shaky. He agrees that she is important to the gang, but he feels that she's somewhat annoying, mostly because of the punch incident and her causing him pain after transferring his SOUL. *Most other people in the locked rooms: He likes most others, but isn't exactly friends with them yet. However, he wishes to know everyone well. Speech Bubble .}} Trivia *He is based off of Trash Snail's Ranger character in Terraria. *He is partially based off of Trash Snail himself. *His SOUL is Perseverance, as revealed when he attempted to use the save point and failed (Since save points require a determination SOUL to use). *The AMA between him and Barbarian King reveals the following: **His favorite food is shrimp. **He currently has no crush. **He owns a Zangoose, Mew, Typhlosion and shiny Gigalith. Three of the four were seen in The Room of Undertale. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Good Guys Category:Characters Category:Real Life Based Characters